


Maple.

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Genderbend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: This was supposed to be a great date but....





	

Aoba felt guilty wearing this long scarf and big mittens. She also felt bad as her girlfriend protectively kept her close as Mink rested her large palm on Aoba’s shoulder. 

“I’m sorry, Mink...”

“Don’t be. The weather forecaster did relay inaccurate temperature information this morning.”

“...you can still have your scarf back..”

“No, your ears will hurt. Keep wearing it.”

Aoba bit her lower lip and nodded. Mink wasn’t angry, she knew eventhough the older woman’s words were short and tensed. Mink never get angry at her but it still bothered the younger woman. Aoba wrecked her brains on how to remedy this situation between them.

This walk in the park was suppose to be a romantic moment between them. 

As promised, Mink came to pick up Aoba from her work place and they walked back home via the long route. Across the deserted park near the abandoned, creepy mansions that kids liked to play hide and seek in. Aoba wanted to show Mink a secret location within this park that can only be appreciated once a year.

Both of them had been busy with work the past month, Aoba missed spending time with her.

However, Aoba made several blunders and ruined her own plans. She was too excited over this mini date that she forgot to wear her armor against the chilling cold!

Aoba thought it would still be a little warm so she wore a cute blouse, a ribbon on her azure hair and tights under her short skirt. Of course she never forget her comfy leg warmers. They matched with her new pump shoes too!

Due to the quick drop of temperature once Aoba exited her warm part time job, she shivered like a leaf! The blouse was too thin one could almost see her pink bra, the tights emphasized her thick thighs causing men to eye them hungrily and her new shoes ached her left ankle. Forgetting her scarf made her ears hurt due to the cold. Aoba reluctantly undo her ponytail so that her long hair can aid adding warmth.

The cold season of Midorijima could hardly compare to the one in this country. Even after a year of living here, Aoba still need to adjust now and then.

“It’s peaceful and quiet here, Mink... are you... enjoying yourself?”

Aoba has always been optimistic but she couldnt shake off the feeling of gloom once she saw her lover’s expression.

Mink’s wary eyes scanned the premise with caution and alert. Her body tense and ready to fight for the slightest sign of danger.

“This area was once a fighting ground between gangs. The authorities have settled the dispute but a few rebels still roamed this area as their turf. We should leave quickly, Aoba.”

Aoba almost feel like tearing up.

It’s okay that her attempts to look cute in front of her stoic lover gone down the drain. But she at least hope this beautiful park could help Mink relax. Just like their forest home.

“Hey Mink.. maybe we can get a taxi and come here another day when it’s more sunny?”

She suggested but Mink shook her head.

“We’re almost at the end of the road, let’s continue.”

“But... I don’t want you to have runny nose later...”

“I’m used to this cold. It’s nothing. What’s important is your wish to come here is fulfilled.”

Mink was always like that. Always put Aoba’s needs and care before hers. If Aoba wished for a castle of glass, Mink would be down on her knees and elbows to built one from scratch the next second.

Now it’s the worse situation Aoba could ever imagine. Mink suffered the cold for Aoba as she let Aoba wore Mink’s scarf and mittens. Aoba could see Mink breathed out white air, her cheeks pink and the hand on her shoulder icy to the touch. Yet Mink didn’t show the slightest sign of being bothered by the chill.

Aoba didn’t like this. She knew Mink’s used to pain and discomfort. Battle hardened by her past of revenge in locked up in prison. This date was suppose to be relaxing and memorable. Aoba wanted Mink to enjoy the scenery with her. Not guard Aoba like a soldier!

Aoba pouted.

She didn’t want this mini date to fail and leave a bitter after taste later. With a determined look, Aoba grabbed Mink’s arm and dragged her to the nearby bench!

She pushed Mink to sit down and surprised the older woman more as Aoba sat on her lap!

“A-Aoba?”

Aoba snaked her hands to circle around Mink’s neck. Hugging her possessively as she rested her forehead against Mink’s like how she does with Ren. 

“Hug me back, Mink. Under the jacket you gave me.” 

She instructed in a low voice.

Mink has always been enthralled by Aoba’s voice and immediately obeyed. She moved her large palms to rest around Aoba’s waist. In return, Aoba moved closer to cover Mink’s chilled body as best as she can.

“What’s the matter—“

“shh...”

The way she smiled was like a seductive succubus. Mink was helpless to her beauty.

“Look at me.”

“Aoba what are---“

She stopped when she saw Aoba took off the scarf and jacket. She didnt tie up her hair back but gather them at her right side in a light braid.

“Am I annoying you? I wanted this to be a relaxing time for us. We have been busy and I really miss you. I miss spending time with you. This walk meant a lot to me that’s why I dressed up cute for you. But...”

She looked away as if holding back her tears.

“But if you dont want to look at me anymore... I understand. I’ll stop and we’ll just go home. Im sorry for wasting your time, Mink.”

There was no venom in her words. She simply accepted their sweet loving days when they started dating no longer optional. 

“It’s okay if you dont want to look at me anymore... but at least... behind me.”

“behind you?”

Aoba shifted a bit from her seat on Mink’s lap to show what’s behind her.

It was the largest maple tree leaves she ever saw. They resembled the ones in Midorijima. A Japanese tree with ed leaves, a rarity in this western land.

“I was hoping to introduce you to this tree and this quiet place. You can have a rest here and even read a book. The tree is much more prettier and quiet than someone like me. I thought you’d be happy if we... I mean you can come here often instead of tolerating me at home...”

Mink was speechless at Aoba’s words.

How can she have that impression?

But Mink look back at the beautiful red tree again. She agreed that this area of the park truly is peaceful....

“You are right.”

Aoba jolted a bit at Mink’s words. She closed her eyes in shame.

“You’re right that this place can help inspire me and I can relax my mind. But... it’s too quiet and cold. I much prefer someone who talks a lot and nearly burn our kitchen as she cook us dinner.”

Aoba blushed and turn to look at Mink.

“I like someone warm who I can wake up in my arms. I want to be with someone who I can hear her voice as she greet me good morning and wish me a safe trip to work. I always look forward to when she welcome me home with a kiss. Compared to this old tree, I want to be with this clumsy and cute girl more.”

She emphasize each points by kissing away Aoba’s flowing tears and hugged her close.

“I’m sorry I didnt notice your efforts Aoba, I didnt stop to think about your feelings. Let’s do it again?”

Aoba was crying and nodding but smiled as well, “yes, Mink!”

“this Sunday? We can bring a basket of picnic and I’ll make us hot coffee.”

“Yes! It’ll be a date!”

The two shared a deep, passionate kiss to renew their love to eachother. This time Mink made a mental note to be more expressive around her Aoba or else her insecurities will eat up her mind.

There will be times when they almost have fights but surely as a couple and family, the two of them can work it out as their bond of love grow stronger.

........

................

 

End?


End file.
